This Halloween Night
by chloerz
Summary: Lizzie deciedes to throw a Halloween party to beat Kate's party last year. But when things get suspicious, a simple Halloween party can turn into a nightmare. (Rated PG-13 for some language) Please read! (Had to be deleted and reloaded!)


Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or the cast. Disney owns 100% of it. I just own the story. Yes, it might be little similar to the Halloween episode but with more of a twist and suspence. The school Halloween party did not happen though.  
  
A/N: Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are all in their Sophmore year and 16 years-old. Matt is almost 14. This story is in Lizzie's point of view. Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
I pushed my way through the crowd of huddling guests in the middle of the livingroom. People panicking, whimpering, and whispering all over the room. I searched around for Gordo. He had vanished a while ago and I haven't seen him since. Thunder cracked and I jumped in fear and chills went up my spine. I spotted Miranda standing by the couch and Danny's arm around her.  
  
"Miranda!" I yelled. She turned around to face me, her face was pale.  
  
"Lizzie!" She motioned me to come over to her.  
  
"Have you seen Gordo?" I yelled, running over to her. She stared at me with confusion in her eyes. "What?"  
  
Kate and Claire hurried over to us and looked scared to death. "W-we thought he was with yo-you," She stuttered.  
  
"What?!" I yelled, almost shrieking. "No! Oh my gosh, what is going on? Where is he?"  
  
"He went down to the basement to fix the fuse," Larry said from behind. I turned around to face him.   
  
"Why didn't you stop him?! Doesn't he know whats going on?"  
  
"I told him not to go down there! I told him it wasn't safe but he ignored me and went down there anyways." Gordo was so hardheaded sometimes.  
  
"When did he go down there?" Miranda asked. She started to shiver. Kate sat down on the couch and bit her fake nails.  
  
"About 10 minutes... ago.." His voice trailed off. Miranda gulped and I got the weirdest feeling in my stomach.  
  
Just then we heard the most terrifying, nearly deadly scream. Everyone stood there in silence and panicked around the room.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
**  
  
(A week before)  
  
"This party is going to be awesome!" I squealed into the phone.  
  
"Definatly! I can't wait," Miranda said, on the other line.  
  
It was the usual 3-way phone chats with Miranda, Gordo, and I. Every night we would talk about gossip and the things that have happened at school that make our conversations oh-so cool. Every now and then, Gordo would chime in with a smart comment or a put-down on how me and Miranda talk about Ethan so much. Like we're a broken record player that repeats the casual conversations over and over again. But I just ignore him. He's used to it.  
  
"Neither can I! This is going to be a great Halloween party! (A/N: They never had the school Halloween party.)" I said, twirling the powder blue phone cord around my finger. I layed back on my bed, leaning against the wall behind me.  
  
"It better be! I mean Kate's just going to ramble on how much her's was and that she should of had one just to make your's seem lame compared to hers." Miranda complained. Kate's goal was to make my life a living hell. I had to beat her. I HAVE to beat her.  
  
"Great. Another way for Kate to make me miserable."  
  
"But don't worry! Your party is going to be awesome!" She quickly added, trying to make the moods happy.   
  
"I hope it is. I mean, my mom and dad are going to want to chaperone and they're going to let Matt come and he's going to somehow mess it up or embarress me," I groaned. Suddenly, I pictured my Halloween party turning out into a bad idea.  
  
"Maybe I should just let Kate have her party," I whined.  
  
"No Lizzie. Do not let Kate be the queen of parties again! So what if she has a cool cousin in a band that always plays rockin' music, a personal chef that makes awesome food, and a big house with alot of cool stuf-"   
  
"Miranda! Your not helping!" I shrieked, cutting her off.  
  
"Huh? Um, I mean.. Don't worry! This party will turn out great!"   
  
All I could say was. "Sure it will."  
  
"Gordo!" Miranda yelled. I shook my head back into reality and played with my nails.  
  
"Earth to Gordo.." I added.  
  
"Uh? Oh, hey guys."   
  
I could picture Miranda rolling her eyes and Gordo having a dead expression on his face. He was never excited about our late night phone conversations before bed but we always made him get on the phone. If he refused, we always called him back a million times until he answered. We're such good friends.  
  
"Where were you?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I was on the computer. I put the phone down and I checked every minute to see if you guys were done with your girl talks."   
  
"Uh, Gordo!" I said. "We are *not* having a girl talk! We're talking about my Halloween party coming up this week!"   
  
"Oh yeah. So do you think it'll be better then Kate's or is she going to torture you even more cause it was boring?"   
  
"You know, for a genius, your not very smart or helpful with this things," I hissed at him.  
  
"Well Einstien didn't help his friends with their girl problems."  
  
"Gordo, Einstien probably didn't have *any* friends to begin with," Miranda said. I could tell she was smirking on the other line.  
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"Cause he was a science geek!"   
  
"Well I'm a science geek."  
  
"You get B+'s in Science."  
  
"That was last year."  
  
"And yet you still do."  
  
"Oh whatever."  
  
"I win."  
  
I covered the mouth of the phone and laughed to myself while my bestfriends argued with each other on the other lines.  
  
I put the phone back to my ear and they were repeating "yes" and "no" to each other. I cleared my throat and got their attention.  
  
"Uh, sorry," Gordo said.  
  
"It's okay."   
  
"He started it," Miranda said, nearly laughing.  
  
"No I didn't. You guys did."  
  
"No you did!"   
  
"Guys STOP!" I yelled.   
  
It was silent again on the phone. I heard a faint giggle coming from Miranda and the clicking of a computer mouse.  
  
"Hello?" I whispered.  
  
"Hey," Gordo whispered.  
  
"Hi," Miranda whispered, then laughed.  
  
"Hello," I whispered again.  
  
"Why are we whispering?" Gordo whispered, back.  
  
"I dunno," I said, in my normal voice.  
  
We heard Miranda laughing again. "Stop!" She yelled. I heard a loud 'thump' and I realized she dropped the phone on the floor. I heard more faint laughs coming from her.   
  
"Miranda?" I asked, almost yelling.  
  
"Someones over there I'm guessing."  
  
"MIRANDA!" I yelled.   
  
"You don't have to yell. I don't think she's going to here you." I heard someone yell in her background. It sounded like a guy.   
  
"Do you think she's okay? I wonder who's over there," I had a confused look on my face. Was someone over at her house? I mean it could be her mom but I heard a guy's voice, or atleast it sounded like a guys. It couldn't be her dad cause he was out of town.   
  
"I have no clue who could be over there," I heard him typing on the other line.  
  
"She doesn't have a boyfriend right? I mean, one we don't know of."  
  
"I'm sure she doesn't.. She would tell us. I mean she would tell you." He said.   
  
I wrapped my hair around my fingers and hugged my velvet navyblue blue in my lap.   
  
"Yeah, she would tell me.." My voice trailed off.   
  
"Lizzie? I gotta go. My mom has to use the phone." Gordo said. I took a deep breathe.  
  
"Alright. See yah tomorrow."  
  
"See yah." Then he clicked off. I took one more chance of calling Miranda back but she didn't answer. I could here her talking in the background, so obviously someone more interesting was at her house and she forgot about us.  
  
I hung on up on her and put the phone back on the reciever next to the foot of my bed. I glanced over at the clock. It was almost 10:30. I went to the bathroom to change into my hotpink pajama shorts and a white tank top. I walked down the hall and saw the livingroom light was on.   
  
"Night mom! Night dad!" I yelled, over the railing.  
  
"Night sweety!" I heard my parents yell back. I walked back to my room and noticed Matt's light was on. I peeked my head in his room and saw a huge mess. For a 13 year-old he didn't know how to clean his room. I saw clothes on his bed and ew, his superman underwear on the floor next to his dresser. I peeked my head in all the way and I noticed he was hanging off the side of his bed; his finger tips touching the floor and his mouth wide open with drool coming out the side. I shook my head in disgust and shut the door.   
  
I walked into my room, took off my slippers and turned off the light. I jumped into my comfy bed. The sheets were nice, cool, and soft. I instantly fell asleep without any thought of my party.  
  
***  
  
"School is torture!" I whined, slamming my food tray on the desk. Pieces of food fell off the sides.   
  
"What happened this time?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I failed my Algebra test!"   
  
"Again?" Gordo, added. I shot him a glare and took my seat.  
  
"No, not *again*. I passed last time. I don't know why I failed this time! I studied like *all* week!" I shriek and complained. I peeked at the grade and scimmed at the red X's all over the paper. I got a 65%. Ugh, this wasn't going to be good for my party.  
  
"My parents are going to kill me! Uh, and they saw me study.. I think the teacher hates me or something."  
  
"She hate's everybody. I cannot wait to see what grade she gave me," Miranda said. She looked tried and the bags under her eyes were a little dark.  
  
"So what did you get Gordo?" I asked him.   
  
He quickly covered his hand over the paper so we couldn't see. "Gordo!" Miranda shrieked. "Your smart. You always get good grades."  
  
"Then why are you asking to see my paper?"  
  
"So we can make fun of your smartness," She said with a smirk.  
  
"And yet I can't make fun of your dumbness," He glanced at me and grinned.  
  
"Uh!" I hit him gently on his arm and rolled my eyes. "Not funny! It's not my fault I got a bad grade! I swear I've been studing all week."  
  
"Are you sure you're talking about the test? All I know is you've been rambling about your party," Gordo said.  
  
"Yes I'm sure! My party planning doesn't have any numbers in it. Unless I'm writing down the price for something or adding them together," I saw Gordo and Miranda staring at me. "But my parents do that for me!" I added, looking away.   
  
"Speaking of your Halloween party what are you going to wear?" Miranda asked me, squirting ketchup on her french fries. I looked at Gordo and he rolled his eyes and leaned his head on the palm of his hand. I could tell he was preparing for another "girl" talk.  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure. I was too busy studing and planning my party, I totally forgot about what costume I'm getting!"   
  
"I might go as a Dark Angel or something like that," Miranda said, grinning. "I found the perfect outfit in this cataloge I got in the mail yesterday. It's black, the skirt goes down to my knees, the shirt is sleeveless and has a see-through veil thing covering the rest of my arms, and it tatteres a bit on the bottom of the shirt and skirt. Oh, and it also comes with these black wings." She said smiling.  
  
"Sounds cute! Did you find anything interesting in the cataloge?" I asked her. Maybe they had a nice costume or something I could get since I'm braindead on the choices.  
  
"Uh I can't remember but I'll lend it too you today."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Kate alert," Gordo whispered, playing with his salad.  
  
"Great," Miranda muttered.   
  
I looked up to find Kate and Claire coming towards us. She flipped her hair and everyone around her went in 'awe' at her fake beauty. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I couldn't wait to her what she was going to say.  
  
"Uh, hey Lizzie," She said, with her fake smile.   
  
"Hi," I said, smiling nervously then looking back to my tray.  
  
"I over heard you talking about your Halloween party and I was just wondering, is mwuah invited?" She placed her hands on her hips and grinned. Of course she assumed she was invited.  
  
"Uh, of course you are Kate! It wouldn't be a party without you!" I said sarcasticlly in a fake perky voice.  
  
"Of couse it wouldn't be a party without me! If I wasn't there then no one would come and your party would lame and I would just have a better one," She smirked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Is there anything else you want to say?"   
  
"Uh, no. I'm wasting my time already," She walked away and Claire has a fake smile on her face too, as she followed Kate.  
  
"She is so annoying!" I complained, rolling my eyes. I looked up and saw her chatting with a Junior by the doors. Claire was right behind her, nodding and agreeing with everything Kate said. I'm surprised no one has realized how fake and snobby she was. But why would they? It was highschool and like middle school, everyone's shallow. All the boys care about a girl are popularity, their body, and how bitchy they are. It left me, Miranda, and Gordo stuck together in this hormonal school.  
  
Lunch was over and I continued on with my daily afternoon classes. I had Literature, Spanish, P.E., then drama. I had Miranda in Spanish, P.E., and drama. I had Gordo in P.E. and drama. He was in mostly all the smart class excpet Honors English II, which I had in the mornings, but he had in another period. The classes went by so slow for me but I made through them all. I thought about my party. I needed to buy food, decorations, and a costume. I also needed to send out the invatations.The worst thing is: how to get my parents and brother to leave. My parents are already freaking out about the whole "boy girl" party so now they want to chaperone like we're in kindergarden or something. I needed them to leave the house while I had a party. Or else I'll be embarressed.  
  
The final bell rang and that meant: school's out for the day! Me, Miranda, and Gordo made our ways out of the busy hallways and made it to the buses. Gordo's mom was picking him up since they had to go somewhere.  
  
I got on the bus and luckily I found a seat away from all those noisy freshmen. I sat by the window and Miranda sat down next me. Papers flew all over the bus and people were yelling. It was like coming home from elementry school or something.   
  
"I'm starting to get a headache all ready," I whined, rubbing the side of my head.  
  
"I thought when you go to highschool you actually mature!" She said, her eyes wandering around the loud bus.  
  
"I guess your wrong. I mean look at Kate," I said, smirking. She laughed.  
  
"So," I said. "I need to go home and write the invitations."  
  
"Did your mom get those ones with the dancing bear on the front?" She said, frowning.  
  
"Uh, no! I went with her this time, thank god. It's just a plain black one with a pumpkin on the front."  
  
"It beats having a dancing bear on the cover."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
I finally got home and I opened the door. It was silent except for the sounds of the T.V. in the livingroom.  
  
"Hello?" I yelled, putting my bookbag on the steps.  
  
"Mom and dad are out," I heard Matt yell from the livingroom.  
  
"When will they be back?"   
  
"I dunno. They said to order pizza or chinese food if we got hungry and theres money on the counter."  
  
I heard my stomach growl. I could use some food right about now. I noticed 2 $20's on the counter next to an empty glass of water. I walked into the livingroom and saw Matt watching T.V. He still watches Spongebob?  
  
"What do you want to order?" I asked him.  
  
"Pizza!" He exclaimed.  
  
"No. How about chinese?" I suggested.  
  
"Ew, no. I want pizza!" He exclaimed again.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I don't want pizza! I have it way to much. I want chinese."  
  
"Then you order chinese and I'll order pizza!" I remembered my mom left us 2 $20's.  
  
"Fine." I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the top counter. I searched the table for the menu and number. I finally found it and dialed the number. I waited until the 5th ring to hear someone answer.  
  
"Hello?" The person on the other line asked.  
  
"Hey, can I have sweet and sour chicken, fried rice, and some.. eggrolls," My stomach growled once again.  
  
"Okay, last name please?"   
  
"McGuire."   
  
"Oh, so your Lizzie?"   
  
I froze. How did he know my name? "Uh, yeah. How did you know?" I knitted my eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Oh, I hear your parents talk about you alot when they talk to my dad at the restuarant."  
  
"Oh, that's cool. So what's your name?"  
  
"Eric."  
  
"Nice to meet you Eric," I said smiling. Matt walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Uh Lizzie, I thought you were ordering food not talking to to your boyfriend!"   
  
"Go away beefhead! I'm ordering." He rolled his eyes and walked out.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's okay. So pick up or drop off?"   
  
"Drop off."   
  
"Okay, it should be there in atleast 30 minutes."   
  
"Thanks." I walked into the kitchen and threw Matt the phone. "There you go."  
  
"Finally! I'm starving over here."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." I muttered. I slowly crept up the stairs and entered my room. I layed in bed until the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door. There infront of me was a tall, dark haired, deep brown eyes, and the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen in a guy.   
  
"Hey."  
  
**  
  
Review telling me if I should continue or not! Thanks! 


End file.
